User talk:EvilhariboMadness
Mission A reminder that I think it's your post on the mission. <3 Re: Sorry for replying so late but I had a really busy first half of the week with several midpartials, projects and whatnot. Either way, I like the idea! It seems like it has lots of storyline and character development potential. So then, if I got it right, my twin would be the only one at camp that would be aware of your twin's previous life, then? If, so, that would be fun. Re: Yeah, the more dramatic, the better, lol. Either way, I don’t mind at all if you start writing his backstory. Although do you have any ideas for their last names? RE: i'm deffo going to be more active and will be able to do so (is there a post on that w the bc or something?)!! if i won't be able to be, ill let you know asap (though if i disappear w/o any edits starting from next week i'm most likely super busy/WIFI issues and it's fine if it's passed on to miggy) disregard that, i think i'll be a lot more busy now that i've double checked my schedule, it's probably a better idea to pass it on to miggy Cool! Hey again Oli! Just coming by to say hi and ask on how you think we could agree on a last name for our twins? Callaghan sounds great as a backup plan in my opinion; have you got any other ideas or options that you're particularly keen on? Hope you're having a great time! Re: I honestly have no name/surname ideas right now, but if I come up with something interesting/cool I'll make sure to let you know as soon as I can! Also, sure! He's your character, so by all means get started with whatever you need or want to write, boo, hahaha. K-Pop Group Thing u know it cx lol can i join Family Dynamic so i was the last one to message and it's the same thing: can i join lol (perhaps under Osborne Lovell?) Model Hey! I was wondering if I could share Cara Delevigne? It's fine if the answers a no as I have heard you might be sharing her with Brocky :) Thank you! Re: Naah, it's all good! I knew it probably was going to be that but I was like, eh, worth a shot xD Thanks anyway! Figured... You might want this: CONGRATULATIONS! ~ Thistle 03:03, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Prize Since apparently I won the Cabin Symbolic Theme Contest, you told me to notify an admin about my prize choice and here I am. The prize I chose is an extra character spot. :) Jaxon and Warner Can I just say that I feel really really bad for sort of ghosting on you and never doing the supposed RP between Jaxon and Warner. I haven't been around much lately, as I'm sure you've noticed, and I apologize heavily for that. School's been kicking my butt, and well, I haven't really been feeling myself after I've gotten rejected on Valentine's Day LOL - but that's a story for another time. Anyway, I'm hoping to get back in action soon, after midterms, and I really hope we could RP then. I'm really really sorry, and I understand if you're mad or annoyed, or something. Just know that I really feel bad and I am honestly really sorry. Yeah. Hope you're having an awesome day, Oli. El Quest/Mission Eyo Oli, as I'm sure literally everyone has noticed, stuff's been dead AF on the site lately. Maybe getting things underway again with the CoO vs Camp thing could help. The problem there is that Onyx started basic (I think - that'd be a really embarassing thing to get wrong) three weeks ago, literally the day after we managed a round of posting, and he hasn't made an edit on anything since. Haven't seen him on chat either. Looks like he isn't going to be able to post anymore. Should we skip him for now? Question Hey Oli! I know that to fully focus on the CoO event, the usual Camp and BC quests and missions are on hold, but considering the event's inactive state (and the wiki's as well), will it be all right if those quests be continued? Some users have been asking to do so, just to liven up the wiki besides common roleplaying. A quick reply would be appreciated. Thank you! Response on CoO matters Hey Oli! So my phone is being weird and wont show me the link to the poll but i honestly would love to see more come of the CoO event i think the biggest problem our mission faced was a mid quest switch and then further inactivity and inability to continue. All of my characters are at your beck and call for the CoO event that can participate of course. Just lemme know if and when they can strut their stuff. Hopefully by this time next week ill also be on my comp again and thatll make things exponentially easier. Tata for now love~ Yukaronachan (talk) 21:07, June 17, 2018 (UTC) It's been ages ripperoni Heyo Oliverse! I've been inactive on CHBRP for the past month, which I sincerely apologize for ;-; I checked out the blog post you sent me about the CoO, and I'd definitely be interested in continuing if everyone else is still active! Hope you've been doing well and cya on chat sometime :D 02:38, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Badges Olympene May I still sign up or is it too late? Lovell family May I join? What are the rules on using images from other places and not using the real name ps of the people in the images?